Death's Request
by Rhiannon1
Summary: What happens when Duo, Shinigami himself, meets Death?
1. The Funeral

Death's Request

Death's Request

Hello everyone. Well, here I am with a very interesting look into what happens when Shinigami gets ready to meet his maker ^_~ If I've gotten anything wrong, do tell me, I'm just a lowly author. SO anyway, on with the show. I hope you enjoy.

The man walked over to the mirror, took his hair out of the towel and let it flow down around him. The hair that surrounded him was no longer the deep chestnut brown it had been in his youth, it was white and it was much thinner than it had ever been in his entire life.

"When did I get so old?" He asked himself as he examined his face and his hair. Wrinkles covered his face, and no matter how much he worked out, he just couldn't tone those muscles anymore. The only thing even remotely youthful about him were his eyes. Those violet orbs had never in his seventy years lost their youthful appearance.

"Daddy?" Someone called from another room.

"I just got out of the shower Nataly, I'll be out in a sec."

The man pulled his hair back and combed it through. After he was done drying it, he pulled it back into the braid he had worn for more years than he could possibly count. He stepped into his room and dressed himself in a tailored suit that made him look like a priest. He stepped out of the room and greeted his daughter with his characteristic shining grin.

"Well it's about time!" She said in mock exasperation.

"Oh you know, this braid of mine takes hours to perfect…" he said in mock vanity.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" Nataly said as she walked over to her father and gave him a big hug.

"I'm fine sweetie…I guess we should be going huh?" He said as tears filled his eyes.

Nataly, noticing her father's loss of composure, enveloped him in a tighter hug. 

"Come on dad. I know you don't want to do this, but we have to. Mom will kill you if you're not there," she said as she patted his back in consolation.

"Fifty-two years Nataly. How do you live without someone after fifty-two years?"

-------

'Geez, the cemetery looks like a circus. So much commotion to cover the passing of one woman. But she was the wife of a Gundam pilot, it's natural that they'd be curious,' Duo thought to himself as the limo approached the gates. He stepped out of the car and walked over to the burial site with his daughter, son and their families trailing behind. As he approached the burial site, he stopped and gazed at the casket that held within its cold grasp his one and only love.

"Dad?"

"Yes Jacob?" Duo replied out of reflex.

"Why don't you come over and sit down?" His son asked, pointing to a chair.

"No, I want to stand."

The people gathered around the coffin and the priest began his consecration of the grounds where Hilde was to be buried. When the priest was done he said, "Mr. Maxwell would now like to speak."

Duo walked to the head of the casket and began…

"Fifty-two years. That's how long Hilde and I were married, but we'd known each other for longer than that. She had a full life and I'm grateful that she deemed me worthy to share that life with her. She gave me so much…sanity when the war was done, a warm loving home, and two beautiful children who now have families of their own. It seems that I've lived my life in a heartbeat. It's funny, you'd think that as the God of Death, as Shinigami…you'd think that I would understand why Hilde is gone. I don't though, I don't understand it, and I don't like it. Friends, cherish the ones you love. Never take them for granted. I love you Hilde. Wait for me wherever you are, I'll be there one day."

Duo sat down in a nearby chair after he had finished his speech. He didn't notice that the crowds had thinned out, and he didn't notice the four figures who approached him.

"It's been a long time eh Duo?" Quatre began.

"Hai, too long," Duo said as he stood to greet his friends. 'We've all gotten so old,' Duo thought to himself. All the pilots had gray hair, and each wondered how and when they had managed to get so old.

"I'm so sorry," Quatre stated as he embraced Duo in a tight hug.

"I know," Duo said as he returned the hug. Duo let go and looked at the other pilots.

"Duo," Heero said as a greeting.

"How have you been Heero?" Duo said smiling slightly.

"Fine. I'm sorry about Hilde," Heero said. Then he did something unexpected. He stepped over to Duo and offered him a brief hug.

'He certainly has changed over the years,' Duo mused to himself.

Wufei and Trowa quickly and quietly offered their condolences to Duo.

"So how are your wives?" Duo asked his friends.

"They are fine, they're over there talking with Nataly and Jacob." Heero answered for the group.

"Well, I'd better go say hi and save my kids from having their ears talked off," Duo said as he walked over to where the others were. He spoke briefly with Relena, Sally, Catherine, and Dorothy. As he spoke with them, Duo still couldn't believe that Trowa had actually married Dorothy. It was definitely an odd pairing. It was even odder that Quatre had nearly lost his friendship with Trowa over Catherine…how strange things turn out.

"Well guys, I think I'm gonna go home," Duo said to everyone.

"We'll give you a ride dad," Jacob said to his father.

"No, I want to walk…"

"You're sure Duo?" Relena asked concerned.

"Yeah ojousan, I just need some fresh air."

And with that, Duo left the cemetery and walked the ten miles to his house. He didn't really pay attention to the things around him, he just walked on and thought about Hilde. Tears stung his vision as he thought about her, his angel, the one who had saved him from certain doom with her laughter and love. It was dark by the time Duo reached his home. He changed out of his suit and put on his pajamas. He crawled under the sheets, and slept.

Well, that's it for now. Tell me what you think. This is just the prologue to what I hope will become a very thought provoking fic…Mixed in of course with a little Duo x Hilde lovliness ^_^ Tell me what you think about it so far. Review please! Or just email lil ol me at: rhiannon_1998@yahoo.com


	2. The Meeting

The next morning he awoke, and he felt better than he had in years. He got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. He loosened his braid, and as he did, he noticed its color. It was chestnut brown. Startled, he rushed over to the mirror and burst out in hysterical laughter.  
"IT WAS A DREAM!!!" He cried jubilantly. He rushed out of the bathroom in a frenzy and searched for Hilde.  
"Hildeeeeeeeeee!!!! Where are you?" He called out. 'Hmmm...maybe she went outside for something.'  
Duo walked out of the house in search of Hilde and noticed that things didn't seem right for some reason. The streets were too gloomy, nobody really seemed to be smiling.  
"What's going on here?" Duo thought to himself.  
"You're new here aren't you?" A woman asked him, "Just go to the center of town. They'll explain there."  
"What will they explain?" He asked confused.  
"You'll see, don't worry."  
  
Duo did what the woman told him. He walked to the center of town and, to his surprise, found a long line for 'new arrivals'. Duo stepped into the line out of curiosity and waited for well over an hour.  
"Duo Maxwell!" Someone called. This surprised Duo because he hadn't given his name to anyone at this place.  
"Yeah, that's me!" He said with a wide grin.  
"The boss wants to see you," the man who had called his name said, "Follow me."  
Duo followed the man to an elevator. From there they went up to the very top of the dark building. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to the end of the hall to a large set of doors. The man opened the door and...  
"DUO! So good to finally see you!" A very tall, handsome man said. He had black hair and the most crystal clear green eyes. He wore a well-tailored black suit, which served to accentuate his largely muscled and toned body. His skin was a light kind of brown, yet despite his friendly demeanor, there was something about him Duo didn't like.  
"Do I know you buddy?" Duo asked the man behind the desk.  
"You know me very well Duo. I've been following you around for years!"  
"Who the hell are you then?" Duo asked folding his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes dangerously.  
"I like your spirit, I always have." The man said laughing at Duo's attempt to be tough, "Please sit down."  
"No thanks, I'd rather stand."  
"Suit yourself, but we have lots to talk about. Ohh, where to begin."  
"Excuse me, but you act like we're long lost friends or something. I don't even know who you are, let alone why I should have a talk with you. Something very weird is going on here, and I don't think I like it much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." With that, Duo made his way to the door, only to have it slam shut just as he reached it.  
"You won't be going anywhere Duo. Sit down and relax," the man ordered.  
"You have no right to keep me here!" Duo cried as he spun around in a rage.  
"Sit down Shinigami. I'll tell you why you're here if you just sit down."  
"Shinigami?" Duo repeated in disbelief as his anger completely subsided, "How did you know that?"  
"I know a lot more about you than you think. As I said, I've been following you around for years."  
"Cut the enigmatic 'I know who you are and I've been following you for years' crap and just tell me what's going on here." Duo demanded.  
"Enigmatic...Do I really seem that way?" The man asked sincerely, "I was just trying to tell you this slowly so as to not upset you. But then again, I shouldn't have to break this to you softly, you're a former Gundam pilot. You should be able to handle this pretty well."  
"Handle what?" Duo asked bewildered.  
"You know me very well Duo, just as I know you. I have visited the people you love most. You have no idea how much it hurt me to hurt my most valuable envoy. But, that's just the way things are in my line of work."  
"Envoy? Just what kind of work are you into?" Duo questioned fearing that he already knew the answer.  
"Duo, let me be the first to welcome you to the underworld. My name is Michael, I'm the Archangel of Death, the grim reaper if you would."  
Duo sat in silent contemplation for a moment, then said, "Ok, this is a really great joke. It's kind of gotten a little too weird for me, so whoever's behind this can just come out with the punch line."  
"Duo," Michael said softly, "This isn't a joke. You're dead my friend. This is purgatory, what I like to call the processing plant. My envoys and I bring all the newly departed here to be processed and sent off to heaven or hell. I've chosen you to be another of my envoys in this life."  
"Why me? Of all the people you could have chosen, why do you want me?" Duo pleaded, still not quite sure of what was happening.  
"Because you don't enjoy death," Michael stated simply, "When you first took the name Shinigami, I thought you were on a fast track for hell. You surprised me though. It didn't matter how many people you killed, you never became immune to it. You took their death seriously and mourned them regardless of the fact that they were your enemy. You never truly gloated over the death you brought to others. When I saw this, I knew that you had to be the one to help me in this task of mine."  
Duo said nothing, a rare occurrence which Michael took advantage of.  
"I need you to help me Duo. I need you to be my first in command. What do you say?"  
"Who do you work for exactly?" Duo asked, still thinking about what he would do.  
"I don't work for anyone. I'm just here doing what's best for the souls that come through here."  
"Then why do you send people to hell?"  
"I take the good and I take the bad. I send the pure souls straight to heaven, I keep the ones who aren't so clean here until they're ready for Heaven. The ones who are cut from the same cloth as Lucifer are sent straight down to him. I'm the middleman here in the afterlife."  
"Hmm, so no real ties to either God or the Devil. Humph, it would be just like fighting against Oz and Romafeller. I don't know if I want that."  
"I'll give you some time to think it over Duo. I know that deciding what you are going to do for eternity is a really big decision. Just be advised that it's in your best interest to accept the offer," Michael warned.  
"Why is it in my best interest? What happens if I don't accept?" Duo asked suspiciously.  
"Then I have to carry out your sentencing."  
"You mean whether I go to heaven or hell?" Duo asked.  
"Yes," Michael said nodding.  
"How do you decide that?"  
"Every person recalls everything they're ever done, good or bad and they remember it whether they know it or not. When they first get here, their memories are scanned. Based on information that they themselves provide, a case is made for their eternal soul by Heaven and Hell. I decide who has the stronger case. If both have an equal case, then I keep that soul here and allow that person to prove to my envoys and me where they belong. Let me tell you Duo, your case is pretty one sided. While you didn't enjoy the death you caused, the fact remains that you've killed quite a few people in your time. But on the other hand, you helped save humanity from its own attempt at total annihilation. Though your intentions were honorable, the fact remains that you killed many people, the good along with the bad. I'm afraid if you don't accept my offer, you've got yourself a one way ticket to hell."  
"So what you're telling me here is that I don't have a choice in what I do?"  
"No, you have a choice. Stay here with me and be a helper to death, or go to hell and suffer for all eternity for the many lives you took in the name of peace."  
"Gee, this is even stupider than Wufei's idea of justice. Nothin's fair even in death. Shit, I'm dead!" Duo exclaimed as the overwhelming fact finally sank into his overworked brain. "Wait a minute! If I'm dead, then that means that Hilde's funeral wasn't a dream. Where is she?"  
"Her sentence has already been carried out," Michael stated simply.  
"Her sentence?" Duo questioned in disbelief, "So soon? She just died last week, how can her sentence already have been carried out?"  
"We knew she was dying Duo. It was her time and her case had already been plead before she was even dead. Her sentence has been carried out."  
"What was her sentence?" Duo asked becoming enraged with Michael and his cryptic answers.  
"I can't discuss that with you Duo. It's not my place to discuss the sentencing of other souls with you."  
"Why can't you just tell me where she is? She's my wife; I have a right to know. Why won't you tell me?" Duo questioned frantically.  
"Duo, I can't tell you anything. You have a personal interest in the matter and I can't let whatever Hilde's fate was cloud your judgment about what you will do about your afterlife." Michael replied calmly.  
"I can't make a decision unless I know what happened to her. She's not just the love of my life, she's my partner. I don't make decisions unless I discuss what I'm gonna do with her."  
"It wasn't always like that though, was it Duo? There was a time when you made decisions for yourself without her input. You're just going to have to rely on that instinct to take over again and make this decision for yourself before I can tell you what her fate was." Michael stated; his patience with Duo was wearing slightly thin.  
"Michael, I made decisions with her input for years longer than I did on my own. It's scary to not know where she is. I don't know what kind of deal was offered to her or if she even had a say in what she did with her afterlife. It's maddening to not know anything about her. I don't know if she's scared where she is, or if she's happy, or if she even misses me. You're sitting here and you have all those answers for me, yet you won't tell me anything. Do you not have any idea of how much I love her and how much I desperately need to talk to her so that I can choose a course for myself?" Duo finished, a few tears escaping his eyes.  
"Duo," Michael said softly, "I know that it is very difficult for you. You're adjusting to a whole new life right now and I understand this. I can't tell you Hilde's exact fate because it will influence the decision you make concerning your own afterlife. But I can tell you that she is fine. She has no regrets where her life is concerned, and what has been decided for her afterlife is suited perfectly for her. I can also tell you that she loves you more and more with each day that passes and that she's not happy to be rid of you," Michael stated with a soft smile.  
"So, that's all the information that I'm gonna get out of you huh?" Duo questioned feeling defeated.  
"I promise you, that whatever decision you finally make, you will be told of what Hilde's fate was at that time."  
"Yah, about that whole decision thing, when do I have to let you know?"  
"As soon as possible Duo. But as everyone who has an offer like this made to them, you will have one week," Michael answered holding up one finger for emphasis.  
"Only a week? Wow, seems like not enough time to decide what I'm doing for the rest of eternity," Duo mused.  
"Oh trust me, it'll seem like an eternity. There's really nothing much to do around here, in a day or two, you'll be begging me to hear your decision. But I won't hear that decision from you for a full week. I want you to be sure that this is what you want."  
"Is there anyone that I can talk to about this...someone who could possibly point me in the right direction?" Duo asked quietly.  
"No." Michael stated simply, "I can't have this decision come from anyone but you. You can't have any outside influences."  
"No outside influences huh? So working with you or spending eternity in hell is not an influence on my decision at all?" Duo asked somewhat sarcastically.  
"It shouldn't be. Hell isn't all fire and brimstone Duo. The Devil is much more creative in the way he carries out sentences for eternity."  
"So what do I do now? You say there's nothing to do here, what do I do?" Duo asked helplessly.  
"Whatever you would have done when you were alive. What I meant to say is that there's nothing much to do around here but the things you did while alive. The only difference is that you won't find very any cheery folks. You'll soon find that fairly evident," Michael said quietly.  
"Great, I'll be surrounded by nothing but a bunch of dreary dead people. Well, could be worse," Duo paused in his train of thought, "You sure there's no way I can persuade you to tell me where Hilde is?"  
"Not a chance Duo Maxwell. Now you'd best be going, you've got a lot to mull over," Michael said standing.  
Duo nodded his head and made his way out of Michael's office. 'Only a week,' he mused silently, 'Only a week to decide what I'm gonna do for eternity. And only a week until I find out what happened to Hilde.'  
  



End file.
